


Demonata Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Demonata Series - Darren Shan
Genre: Bad Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Bodyswap, Chess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diplomacy, Face down, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Games, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Demonata ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Careful Cuddling (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlikely cuddles.

“Hush, Grubitsch,“ he says, attempting to sound lofty. And then immediately has to dig three of his arms in as Grubbs continues to shift stubbornly beneath him. “By which I mean be silent, be quiet, don't say a word, comment on our current position only if you _want_ me to extract a lung.“ 

“I get the memo,” Grubbs says wryly, manifestly not getting the memo to a degree that he has to roll his eyes at. “It’s just… “

To his defence, he manages to wait half a minute before chasing that ominous pause. A new record. “Just?”

“Don't remove my lung,“ Grubbs says, with the justifiable confidence of one capable of winning any fight. “But I never expected to be in this position, with you. With you _hugging_ me, to be exact.”

“Grubitsch…” He sighs, can only hope that his voice doesn't come out too pleading. “_Hush_.”

“Shutting up now. For the sake of my lungs only,“ Grubbs says swiftly, but his lips are smiling when they press briefly against his forehead.


	2. Bodyswap Fixed With Sex (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs and Lord Loss switch bodies. The solution is innovative.

"How do you deal with all eight of these things?" Grubbs grumbles, bracing above him with some effort.

"How do you deal with all of this fur?" He retorts, settling underneath with a certain amount of discomfort. This body isn't made to submit, every single one of his new and uncomfortable instincts screams to dominate violently. "It's obscene, Grubitsch, I feel like somebody is going to make me into a rug at any minute."

"A rug?" Grubbs glares at him, he spares a moment to admire how well glares sit on his usual body. "A _rug_? Big talk from an overgrown bug who can't even feel anything properly."

He narrows his eyes. Judging by Grubbs' frown, the expression looks strange on his new face. "Have you gone insane? No, forgive me for the error, have you gone more insane than you already are? You're well aware of what you so foolishly regard as my inability to feel normal emotions, you've screamed at me enough about the subject over the years."

"I don't mean _that_," Grubbs snaps, rolling his eyes. Dear lord, he looks like a teenager. How unflattering. "I mean physical feelings, you dick. _Sensations_."

He stares flatly. "What."

"I can't feel anything in this thing, not compared to usual," Grubbs says, stopping just short of pouting. He doesn't seem to understand his disbelieving glare, responds to it - as ever - with growing annoyance. "Everything is so muted, so _dull_. Seriously, have you been faking it all this time? Because that's kinda path-"

He reaches up, thoroughly done with this conversation. Aims his new claws carefully and digs them in _right_ where the lowest two of Grubbs' new arms meet his back. The man stiffens, letting out a high pitched sound that is rather embarrassing all things considered, and he presses his advantage - digs his claws in even more deeply, until he can feel blood start to ooze around them, and drags them all the way up Grubbs' back.

By the time he's done Grubbs is slumped bonelessly on top of him, staring down at him with his own wide eyes.

"Pathetic?" He purrs, reluctantly impressed by how well such a tone comes off with these particular vocal chords. "Really, Grubitsch?"

Grubbs blinks at him for a long moment, is that really how his face looks when he's thinking things through?, And then coils himself like a snake and lunges. Sharp teeth sink in just above his collarbone, and he lets out an involuntary gasp as fire shoots up his spine. If this is how Grubbs feels every time they're in bed together no wonder he keeps crawling back.

"Hm," Grubbs says into his neck, and draws back with a deliberate lick of his lips. He watches his own long tongue flick out with a certain sense of fascination. "Maybe fixing this clusterfuck won't be as annoying as expected."

"My thoughts exactly," he says, fascinated to find how his voice sounds shaky with lust, and yanks the man violently back down.


	3. Scent Kink (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs sniffs Lord Loss.

"Did you just… Sniff me?"

"Do you know that you have a unique set of scents?" Grubbs says by way of answer, nose snugly buried in his neck. "A bouquet, I think it's called. Though that might just be for wines."

"That, for once, may well be a subject that you know more about than me." He waits a decent interval for Grubbs to realise their unexpected intimacy, waits an indecent interval more, eventually settles on asking in a depressingly plaintive tone when both of those elapse with no result: "Are you planning to stop sniffing me like a particularly ill-bred dog at any time in the next century?"

"There's your usual scent, of course," Grubbs says, using the tone he always uses when he's pretending not to have heard him. "The arrogant bastard scent, I've started to call it. It's a bit musty, but with this triumphant tang to it that always gets my hackles up."

"That's… Pleasant," he says carefully, narrowly stops his disobedient hands before they rise and tangle in Grubbs' fur. "I'm flattered that you pay so much attention. I'm sure your nose for detail would make your family proud."

"And then there's your scent when you're knocked off balance," Grubbs continues cheerfully, only tensing slightly at the deliberate effort to provoke. He's getting better, he refused to allow himself to be proud. " I smell that a _lot_, I'm pleased to say. That's only must, like you've been locked in a room without windows for a while. Reminds me of a creepy doll. "

"A creepy-?" He < I>refuses to let Grubbs get a rise out of him. He grits his teeth, deliberately arches his body away. "Again, I'm sure your uncle would very much approve of the aptness of your comparisons."

"Then there's the way you smell when you're angry," Grubbs says, tone gone falsely cheery in that way that probably should unnerve him but instead always sends a frisson of excitement crawling up his spine. "Like now. There's very little mustiness then, now, and a whole lot of tang. You smell almost spicy, sharp like a threat. "

"How poetic. Have you stolen some of Bec's brain cells?" He says, falling back on a tone of politeness to hide how unsettled he feels. "Again, your uncle-"

"But my favourite scent, my very favourite scent, is when you're aroused." Grubbs finally draws back from where he's nestled into his neck, gives him an openly challenging look. "And if you want me to continue you'll shut up about Dervish now."

He considers all of his options very quickly, deliberately clamps his mouth shut.

"Good," Grubbs purrs, his tone just this side of offensive, and slowly nuzzles back in. "When you're aroused you smell almost irresistible. And believe me, I never thought I'd say that either. You smell of sweat and blood, like you've been bathing in both. You smell bitter and acidic, like you could burn anybody who touched you up. You smell _open_, like you're just waiting for somebody to crawl in between your legs and give you the fucking you deserve. "

"Really?" He asks, voice gone ragged, and isn't surprised to find himself arching up into Grubbs' heat. "How interesting. Might I ask what you're waiting for, then?"

He feels fangs scrape against his neck, as Grubbs gives a low chuckle and presses in further. "My thoughts exactly."


	4. Sex for Diplomacy (Lord Loss/Grubbs + Grubbs/Bec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec quizzes Lord Loss on a vital point.

"It's for the sake of diplomacy," he says. "Nothing else."

Bec manages to keep a straight face, but judging by the twist of her lips it's a close run thing. "Of course."

"I am _offended_, Bec. You know very well that I've never told a lie in all the years of my existence," he says, narrowly managing to ignore the roll of her eyes at that little technicality. "Besides, I thought you'd be pleased by this development. Surely it's far more productive for us to get any tension out this way, instead of going for each other's throats. I'd expect you to focus on that, instead of picking-"

"I _believe_ you," Bec interrupts him gently, though still with that amused look in her eyes. "And I'm happy for you and Grubbs. It's taken you so long to get to this point, and I'm sure that your new… "Diplomatic arrangement" can only be a good thing after all this time."

He stares at her suspiciously. She, having learned far too much from him, only gives him an enigmatic smile in reply.

"Wonderful, then," he says eventually, with all due caution. He's learned to distrust Bec's enigmatic smiles, over time. "Now that we've got that unfortunate business out of the way, shall we move on to more important matters? "

"Why not," Bec says brightly, and leans towards him as if to confide some secret of great importance. "Let's discuss just how _good_ he is with his claws. Has he put them inside you yet?"

He wonders, ruefully as he almost chokes on his tongue, why he even puts up with the Kah Gash in the first place.


	5. Face Down (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss and Grubbs try a new position.

"You look nice like this."

"In a position where you can't see my obvious inhumanity, you mean," he says, sugar sweet to hide just how unnerved he feels by this. He really doesn't know why he decided to trust Grubbs to this degree, a thousand things could go wrong and he wouldn't be able to see them coming. "Such a pity, millions of years and you're still a coward underneath."

There's a chilling moment of silence, in which he has ample time to curse his overactive tongue, and then Grubbs lets out a barking laugh. "Millions of years and you're still insulting everybody to avoid genuine emotion."

"That-" he spits, digs his hands hard into the webbed floor as he tries to overcome an uncharacteristic surge of panic. "Genuine emotion was nowhere in the terms of our agreement. Don't tell me that you're pathetic enough to want to change it now?"

"Don't worry, " Grubbs rumbles, sounding _amused_. He tenses, angry humiliation rising within him, but before he can rise up and spin around he feels Grubbs' clawed hand on his back - pressing him down, grounding him in a way that he's reluctant to examine. "I'm not the pathetic one in this situation. I'm not about to start holding you close, telling you how pretty you are and bringing you flowers."

"Good, " he says, experimentally shifting just enough that Grubbs has to press him down harder. "I'm already worried for your sanity, it would be unfortunate to have the rot confirmed."

"You only look nice," Grubbs continues, tone gone deliberate in a way that raises shudders across his skin, "because you always look nice when you're waiting for my cock. Lying there, so eager and submissive and _gagging_ for it. I'm no expert, but even I have to appreciate an obvious masterpiece."

The breath catches in his lungs, and he narrowly manages to pretend that it's just because of the weight of Grubbs' hand. "May I suggest that you get on with it, then?"

Grubbs chuckles, sounding smug, but he can't mind it for too long. In the next moment the man is forcing between his legs, and all thought slips blissfully away from there.


	6. Sex Games (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of chess.

Grubbs takes his knight with a rook and a wide grin, and he sighs as he sits back in his chair and extends one of his lower arms. "There's really no reason to look so smug."

"You look smug all the time and I don't criticise you for it," Grubbs informs him, grin only growing wider when he makes a heartfelt sound of disbelief. "Often. More than once a day, at least. What was it for a knight again?"

"A hand job," he says, hoping that he sounds weary instead of eager, and reaches under the table to wrap his hand around Grubbs' cock. "A kiss for a pawn, a bite for a rook, a hand for a knight, a mouth for a bishop, my thighs for the queen and for the king… Well, that's rather up to whoever takes it."

"Mm," Grubbs says, sounding slightly breathless. He doesn't blush anymore, or if he does it's entirely hidden under a profusion of fur, but the involuntary arch of his body towards him conveys his state quite nicely. "I was thinking about pinning you down this time, fucking you until you beg for mercy. Maybe I'll even invite your familiars to watch, let them see their great master gagging for my cock in him."

"How interesting," he purrs, surprised when his voice comes out vaguely steady instead of shakily intrigued. "I was thinking about biting your jugular out and letting you bleed all over yourself. And then, just when you were on the point of dying, gathering your blood and using it to push inside you."

Grubbs' eyes are hot on him, his cock remains rock hard in his hand. "To the victor the spoils."

"And what glorious spoils they are. " He smirks, and tightens his grip before Grubbs can realize just how sincere he is.


	7. Voyeurism (Grubbs/Lord Loss(/Bec))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec watches.

She appears on the throne, crosses her legs, opens her mouth to speak… And then immediately shuts it again, in favour of tilting her head and watching the picture before her.

_Well_.

Grubbs and Lord Loss are tangled together so surely that it's no wonder neither of them noticed her presence. Grubbs is on top, covered in fur and moving his hips ceaselessly. Lord Loss is below, with all eight of his arms extended and his head tilted right back. They both seem to be enjoying themselves, judging by the growls and hisses and unguarded moans coming from their knot. 

She'll have to tell Kernel that their assumptions were correct. But for now she only smiles, and settles in to watch the show.


	8. Bad Sex (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs is too eager, Lord Loss is annoyed.

"Ouch," he says pointedly, as Grubbs makes an abortive thrust against him. And then, more sharply, as the man ignores him and tries again: "_Ouch_!"

"Don't be a baby," Grubbs grumbles, sending him a baleful look as he draws back. "It can't hurt that much."

"Don't be an idiot," he snaps in return, lifting himself up on three of his elbows and returning that baleful look venom for venom. "You know very well that you're too big to get inside me without using something to ease the way, don't pretend otherwise."

"You're a demon," Grubbs reminds him, not looking the slightest bit guilty as he sits back on his haunches. "I thought you were an exception to all the usual, boring rules."

"I'm a demon, yes, but demons can't perform miracles," he fires back, lifting another one of his arms to point accusingly in Grubbs' stupid face. "You're going to have to find something to ease your way, you idiotic wolf, or else you won't be able to have me at all."

Grubbs keeps glaring at him, even more annoyed than before, and he wonders if he's finally done it. If Grubbs will finally rise from the bed, storm out of the castle and never darken his door again. It'll be a wonderful occasion, a joyous occasion, an occasion to be celebrated-

Grubbs actually rises from the bed, and he knows a brief moment of complete and utter panic before the wolf opens his mouth again. "Will blood do?"

"I'm sorry?" He asks, trying to calm the rapid writhing of the snakes in his chest.

"As lube," Grubbs provides, and gives him another venomous glare as he blinks uncertainly. "Will blood do as lube? Because I'm not sure that any of the other stuff exists yet, and unless you want to faff around with magic for the next few years-"

"Blood will do fine," he says, possible too quickly, and winces as Grubbs levels him with a far too smug look. "I have no objections to blood. My only objection is how long you're taking to find some."

Grubbs actually _smirks_ at him, as he strides away from the bed, but he can't mind the wolf's arrogance all that much. He can only feel a strange sense of relief rise in his chest, and a sense of anticipation for when Grubbs finally returns with sticky blood in hand.


	9. Sex In the Blood of Their Enemies (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

"Grubitsch," he says with as much dignity as he can muster, untangling himself from the mess his kidnappers left him in and shoving himself up from the ground as he does so. "You took your-"

He's interrupted by Grubbs yanking him up from the ground fully, crushing him to his chest and sticking his tongue down his throat. He freezes in shock for a second, considers biting off Grubbs' tongue for another... And then gives in to the ever burning passion between them and kisses Grubbs back, wraps two arms around his neck and another two around his waist and bites at the wolf's mouth until they're both moaning.

It takes a moment for his brain to re-engage, when they finally part, and a moment longer for him to summon up an appropriately unimpressed glare. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Grubbs says, already nosing very distractingly at his throat. "Don't tell me that you're surprised."

"Of course not. Rampant murder, seeing me being humiliated... The only thing that could make this better for you is a chess set being lit aflame right before your eyes." He subtly arches his neck so that Grubbs has better access, bites back on another moan as he feels the first scrape of fangs across tender flesh. "The only reason I protest, and very mildly protest at that, is because this is hardly the most appropriate time. I was just kidnapped, you just rescued me. We're currently standing in the blood and guts of a dozen slaughtered demons, that you casually dispatched just a few seconds ago. It's hardly the most romantic setting."

"You want romance, go ask Kernel to tell you about the magic of the stars." Grubbs draws back, fixes him with the kind of intense look that really should make him flinch back and reconsider his life _and yet_. "However, if you want to fuck on the bodies of our enemies..."

He considers, for half a millisecond.

"I suppose," he says, summoning his dignity again as he subtly loops another two arms around Grubbs' hips. "That I can resign myself to the second option. If I absolutely must."

"Oh, you _must_," Grubbs drawls, eyes hot and full of promise, and pushes him down again before he can hiss a single word of protest more.


	10. Weird Domesticity (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

"I'm back," he calls the moment he materialises in the throne room, deliberately pitching his voice obnoxiously loud. "Did you miss me?"

"Believe me, Grubitsch, I _Never_ miss you," Lord Loss drawls dismissively, but there's a strange little smile on his face that belies his words. "I thought you'd be here earlier."

"Well, y'know, busy day," he says cheerfully, shaking his fur off before bounding to the base of the throne. "Supervising evolution, cultivating life, listening to Bec complain about butterflies... It all takes a while. As you'd know, if you actually did anything."

"You could've sent a message," Lord Loss grumbles without venom, watching with a certain barely repressed eagerness as he mounts the steps leading towards him. "Let me know of the delay like a decent being. instead of callously ignoring me."

"I thought you didn't miss me," he says fondly, and swoops down for a kiss before Lord Loss can do more than scowl. "Come on, if you stop grumbling like a brat I'll let you beat me at a game of chess before bed."

"'Let'," Lord Loss repeats, a touch incredulously, but relents after only a second. Unfurls two of his arms and wraps them securely around his neck. "Very well. We'll make up for the lost time in the only way you know how, if we absolutely _must_."


End file.
